Something You've Never Had
by SoSweetViolentUrge
Summary: Nathan's agent is willing to do anything in order to keep the basketball player a New York Knicks' star. Clay even finds him a woman, so she and Scott can pretend to be a couple and show that he can be taken seriously. B/N
1. The Knicks' AntiStar

_**Something You've Never Had**_

_When Nathan Scott's basketball career is on the line, he and someone from his past have to pretend they're a couple in order to prove that he's a grown settled man. Brooke/Nathan._

**-1-**

**The Knicks' Anti-Star**

Brooke entered the office of her multimillion company "Clothes Over Bros" completely unaware what would happen to her. Her only question in the elevator had been whether or not the gorgeous pair of creamy shoes would tire her feet. That, of course, was a stupid question. She was willing to take that risk because she found her legs extremely attractive in those fabulous, but terribly uncomfortable shoes. When your mother sets you up all the time, sometimes the good appearance is the only thing that can make you better and believe you can get a guy _actually_ by yourself.

This is why Brooke took extreme care of those shoes and she never took her eyes off them while walking, making sure nothing would ever happen to them. She knew quite well how pathetic this sounded, but she had no time to think about the emptiness of her life, which she was trying to fill with material stuff.

Millicent, her assistant, welcomed her with a huge cup of coffee and her agenda for the day.

"Any calls for me?" the fashion designer asked and took a good long sip of the coffee.

"No, but the fabrics you've ordered are here," Millie answered, helping herself with a random piece of paper and trying to keep up with her boss' tempo. "Victoria wants to see you in her office as soon as you arrive. There's obviously something important she wants to talk to you about."

The pretty designer stopped for a second, gazed at her assistant and sighed with irritation.

"This woman is just getting on my nerves." Were the only words she muttered before turning her thoughts to Millicent, "Thank you, Millie. Why don't you take a free day today?"

That morning, Nathan entered the office of his agent Clay Evans with the worst hang-over in the universe. The room was painted in bright colors which made his eyes – and head – hurt instantly. The from-floor-to-ceiling windows didn't help him much and the basketball player growled when the sun reached his pale face. He had the feeling that someone had put a knife through his skull and was now torturing him slowly, but surely.

The moment Nate fell in the otherwise comfortable chair in front of Clay's desk – a moment that seemed to take a century – he managed to give a quick glance to his appearance. Only then, the New York Knicks' player seemed to give a damn about the way he had presented himself during the five steps from the cab to the building. His light blue Hugo Boss shirt had looked a lot hotter before he had gone out the previous night and had made it look… Lord, he had no idea what had happened to his shirt that it made it so rumpled and half-tucked in his light grey pants. The basketball player ran his fingers through his raven hair and realized it completely matched with the rest of his appearance.

Clay's crystal blue eyes looked powerlessly at Nathan, a sigh slipped through his lips.

"You made even Hugo Boss look bad."

"Water…" Was the only word Nate could utter as a response.

The blond – and obviously not suffering a wild night hangover – man offered another deep sigh before placing a glass of water in front of the dark haired basketball player. He was aware that the alcohol had dried Nathan's throat, so he prepared himself after he had heard Scott's grumpy voice on the phone.

Nathan drank the liquid as if he had been in the desert for weeks. Evans didn't say a word. He merely stood up, pushed his hands into his pockets and approached the window of his office with calm steps. He wasn't a superstar and sure didn't feel like one, but in that lovely morning he was completely convinced by his inner voice that he looked a lot more glorious than his client.

And that was the truth – Clay Evans was a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes, nice tan and killer smile. He put effort to look good and professional at work. Although he had thrown his blazer on the back of his chair, he still looked as a great sports agent. Clay had chosen a classic combination of black suit and white shirt, the sleeves of which he had pulled up around his elbows and which elegantly contoured his slim, but well-built body.

Nathan slowly put the glass back on his agent's desk as if he didn't want to make any noise and finally broke the silence, "Come on, Clay, pour your anger over me! I'm ready," he said and ran his forefinger over his lips to remove the remaining water.

Evans turned around and his eyes rested on his client. His body language didn't show anything – it was smooth and calm, but his blue eyes dimmed in powerlessness. Nate – despite suffering from the 'worst hangover in the universe' – noticed the worst he could ever see in his agent. Clay wasn't mad, just disappointed.

The blond haired man returned to his desk, grabbed a magazine Nate noticed only then and threw it on his client's lap. Then he sat back in his chair, rested his elbows on his desk, clasped his palms together and gazed at Nathan. His look didn't expect any reaction, it was blank.

When Nathan took the magazine in his hands, Nate managed to recognize it by the bright spots and screaming titles as a tabloid.

"The Many Ladies of Nathan Scott," the basketball player read and mentally smiled. He assumed it was not a good idea to show physically the thoughts that flashed through his head.

"There are a lot more pages than usual, mostly with pictures. According to the article, it's more likely to see you with a different woman every night than to see you with the same woman twice," Clay started, showing a surprising knowledge of the tabloid's material.

"Aren't we supposed to ignore this stuff?" Nathan closed the magazine and threw it back on his agent's desk.

"If there were no photos, we would sue the bastards, but right now there isn't much we can do to control the damage." Evans sighed yet again before continuing, "If your goal is to fuck every woman in New York, then you sure do much better than being a basketball player. Knicks aren't very pleased with your behavior."

Scott merely shrugged, "I'm doin' my job, what's the problem?"

Clay tapped on his desk with his fingers a couple of times and looked back at his client, "No, Nathan, you aren't. Just because you give to them the pleasure to show up during a match doesn't make you a God. You've been late for practice; your play has been going downhill… If I was The Knicks' coach, you'd see the print of my shoe on your ass."

Nate didn't listen to Clay; he just stared at him and blinked from time to time. If it had not been the disappointed look in his agent's eyes, he wouldn't have cared how Evans felt. But Clay's tired eyes showed him that he had to do something.

"So what are we gonna do?" the raven haired basketball player asked and crossed his arms over his chest tiredly.

"Well, I let myself expand my job," Clay started talking as if he had rehearsed what he was going to say. May be he had, "No more late-for-practice shit. I'm going to make sure you won't miss any. Also, as you already know, you are a role model. Therefore, we're stopping with the casual sex. People – those from Knicks too – need to see you grow up, so I found you a 'fake girlfriend'," Clay finished, air-quoting his last two words.

"A fake girlfriend?" Nathan frowned. "What's the point of this?"

"You don't have to sleep with her, but you also mustn't fuck others," Clay explained. A devilish smile appeared on his face. He was fully aware what it would do to Nate and those around him. However, in this last try to open his client's eyes, the agent was willing to do whatever it took.

"And this is supposed to make me do it?" the basketball player muttered bitterly.

"You've got no choice, at least until you clean your reputation. You can't change the past, but you can always make a new name for yourself."

"Is she sexy?" Scott asked skeptically.

"As hell."

Clay's answer formed a smile on the basketball player 's face for the first time that morning.

"Then tell me what she's like!" Nate insisted and sat higher on his chair.

"She's pretty – a brunette, green eyes, talented, successful… I think she's a great pick for a 'fake girlfriend'." Evans rubbed his chin, thinking about what he had just said before continuing, "I talked to her agent this morning. It seems she wouldn't have a problem with it."

Nate – indeed intrigued – could barely make it to the end of Clay's description without asking who the mystery lady was.

"Will you ever tell me her name?" Scott was surprised by how successfully he managed to ask his question calmly. His day – despite the beginning – was getting better and better.

Clay reached for something in one of the drawers of his mahogany desk and pulled out another magazine.

"The covergirl," he informed and once again threw the magazine at his client.

Nathan hectically turned it to see the cover. A second later, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened.

His lifted his head and uttered, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Victoria was enjoying those twenty free minutes she had from the moment she went to work to her daughter's arrival. She had settled comfortably in her extravagant red armchair, she had put her feet on the glass table, so she could adore her new Calvin Klein shoes. Her breakfast contained a huge cup of coffee and a newspaper. The cars' noise could be heard coming from the wide open window.

Her daughter barged in the office without being ceremonial very much, which caused a frown to appear on Victoria's face.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Brooke?" she snapped as she put the cup of coffee on the glass table.

"As far as I'm concerned, mom, I'm still the boss," the fashion designer replied half-confidently.

Victoria gave her daughter a quick glance from head to toe. Brooke had her hair in loose curls that day. She wore a baggy dark beige dress, which she made more flattering with a wide creamy belt that matched those damn shoes.

"I'm 'Victoria' for you in this office, Brooke," she started, tucking a couple of hair locks behind her ear, "Would it kill you to dress more appropriate for work?" she finished, offering a look to match with her disgusted tone.

Brooke sighed powerlessly and ignoring her mother's words, she asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Sit down!" Victoria ordered and carefully placed the newspaper on the black couch next to her. "Clay Evans called me this morning," she then informed routinely.

When she heard the unfamiliar name, the fashion designer frowned.

"Who?" she asked shortly.

"Clay Evans is one of the best sports agents. He asked me for a little favor."

"And what does all of this information have to do with me?" Brooke questioned without any interest and checked her watch. She thought that guy wanted to attend an event wearing something designer by her, so she didn't see a point why her mother called her in her office. Even if this Evans had been so good, he would've just called her to inform her briefly.

Wrong.

"Actually this favor is for one of his clients."

Oh, so one of those huge players wanted a suit or something.

Very wrong.

"What's the event he needs a suit for?"

"Brooke, you don't design clothes for men. It's not about work." Victoria folded her arms. "You know how the players get into trouble sometimes. Clay called me to ask me if you could _accompany_ his client in public," Mommy Davis tried to soften the situation, carefully choosing her words.

"Oh, so I'm a geek in high school and mom finds me a boyfriend," the fashion designer replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've been doing this for a long time, but this is something that would possibly take the responsibility off my shoulders. It's hard to find a new guy for every single event that you attend." Victoria could see the look in her daughter's eyes, so she decided to cheer her up a little bit, "Plus, he's a handsome man, who plays for The New York Knicks and you know him."

Brooke rested her forefinger on her cupid bow, trying to figure out who was this Knicks' player she could possibly know.

"It's Nathan Scott," her mother blurted out simply.

The COB creator felt her heart fall in her feet.

Her mouth formed an O, but before she was able to speak, her mother continued, "Brooke, it's just for awhile. He needs to be seen as a serious man, not a womanizer, and our company always needs some spotlight. This situation would give us the chance to launch a men's line. Right now, no man who respects himself would buy something from a company called 'Clothes over Bros'."

Brooked arched her eyebrows, but remained silent.

"As a matter of fact, there's a charity event tonight that I want you to attend with him."

The pretty designer stared at her mother as if Victoria had her future in her hands. Victoria Davis had planned this without telling or asking for permission.

She probably didn't need it.

"Call me later to tell me when I should be ready," Brooke uttered quietly, turned on her left heel and disappeared from her mother's office.

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Next chapter: **_Brooke and Nathan attend a charity event together. How does each of them feel about the current situation?


	2. He Might Not Change

**-2-**

**He Might Not Change**

Brooke took another look at herself in the mirror while she was putting on her earring and tried to judge her appearance. The fashion designer hadn't heard Nathan; she only knew he was going to pick her up at seven, so she wasn't sure if her outfit would match his.

Miss Davis was wearing a dark navy chiffon dress, gold strappy sandals and a matching purse. Her hair was up, but it was curled, judging by the freely fallen locks around her pretty face. Brooke sported dark smokey eyes with natural looking lips; her skin was dewy and healthy looking.

"He probably will show up wearing a black suit and a white shirt…" she muttered and let out a deep sigh.

The beauty was spraying some perfume in the air, so she could go through it, when she heard the doorbell ringing.

"It's showtime!" she told herself confidently and went to open the door.

At that moment, everything Brooke had imagined was shattered to pieces.

"Oh, crap!" the fashion designer thought when she saw the man standing in front of her.

Nathan was wearing an almost matching navy striped suit with a shirt in the same color and a pink tie. A silk pink tissue was pushed elegantly into the pocket of his jacket. Scott had his hair back in a retro style.

"I bet you thought I would show up in a black suit." He shrugged and offered a smile that showed his beautiful white teeth.

The pretty brunette felt her cheeks turning red.

"You caught me!" she smiled and motioned at him to come in. "I need to go get my purse and we can go."

Nate nodded at the piece of information and stepped inside.

At first, he didn't notice the surroundings. His attention was caught by the way Brooke's dress was waving. Then he noticed her curls bouncing in the air and asked himself why he had never noticed how beautiful she actually was.

The basketball player quickly shoved these thoughts out of his head. He hadn't been between a nice pair of legs in like a century, so his opinion wasn't very objective right now.

No, it was! She was hot. He knew it. End of story.

A thought - Brooke wearing only her heels, her hands surrounding her ankles; he – behind her, his hands on her waist.

What a bad thought! Nathan had to get it out of that little dirty mind of his. However, he couldn't manage to do so.

"You…" he started, but felt his throat dry. "You look pretty nice, Brooke. Like a… Greek Goddess or something."

"Thank you, Corleone!" Brooke smiled and winked at him. "You look marvelous yourself."

She thought he would laugh, but his expression remained serious. He stared blankly at the window of Brooke's living-room. However, his mind was full of questions, guesses and predictions of his possible future. Nathan didn't realize what his divorce with Haley had done with him. Yes, the basketball player had hurt for a long time, but he eventually figured the magic of casual sleeping with women. They never filled the emptiness, but they were pretty good for a one-night distraction. Nate had no desire to step up his game; he just wanted to have fun. Or at least he thought he did. That was no fun; it was just a way to forget about the misery he was going through.

Scott had no idea that his heart was broken. He never figured it out each night when he thought he would go without Whore №100, but still searched her to save his life. He felt nothing now. Your heart can't hurt when it's dead.

"I'm ready, we can go," the fashion designer said matter-of-factly.

Nathan finally came back to Earth. He turned to Brooke and faked a small smile.

"Cool! Clay is waiting for us, so you have the chance to spend the evening with one handsome basketball player and… Clay."

"Oh, that was so modest of you, Mr. Scott." Brooke chuckled and passed her fake boyfriend.

Nathan quickly noticed her sweet smell and for some odd reason, he felt dizzy. But he liked it! It wasn't one of those conditions when you know you're drunk and you are sure you are turning into an ass. It was comforting this time.

* * *

><p>Clay checked his watch once again and tapped his right foot on the ground. Nathan had to cope with this; he was the client the blond agent cared about the most.<p>

Evans was aware he had crossed the line, but he had sworn to make Scott the good man and player he actually was. So he was determined to follow – at least in the beginning – every step Nathan would make, including tonight's charity event.

Finally.

Nate appeared with his beautiful lady, who – in Clay's opinion – looked even better.

"You know, as mob boss, you could've bought some flowers for your lady." Clay joked and went to introduce himself properly. "Clay," he informed and politely offered his right hand.

"Brooke." The fashion designer smiled and gladly accepted his hand for a handshake.

Miss Davis had always thought that the sports agents were unattractive people with zero fashion sense and love for gold rings.

False assumption.

A handsome man with killer smile was standing in front of her. He had nothing in common with Nathan. His skin was healthy looking, his hair was blond and he was smiling – something the basketball player didn't do, or at least not truly. His brown suit complemented his looks in a wonderful way.

"Can we go now, Clay? I can never be late, remember?"

"That's right! You can't, Nate. Are you sure you'll be able to give Brooke a ride?"

"I promised." Nathan confirmed and turned to Brooke, "Let's go! Clay will be following us."

The pretty designer merely nodded and let the basketball player lead her to his Bentley. Scott – as the gentleman he pretended to be – helped her get in the car.

"Don't fuck things up with this woman!" Clay whispered as he passed his client.

"I won't!"

* * *

><p>"Nathan Scott and Bentley." Brooke smiled when her man joined her.<p>

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a player, I love toys. However, I haven't driven this baby a lot," he said and tapped the wheel with his fingers. "Honestly, I've seen Clay's Mercedes more than my own car. By the way, if he's bothering you, give me a signal to shove him away."

"He's here for your well-being, Nathan."

"I know. But it's still a little frustrating." The basketball player let out a deep sigh. "Look, if you don't want to do this, I'll tell Clay. You shouldn't be anywhere against your will."

"Nate, it's fine. We don't have much of a choice. At least we know each other," the beautiful brunette replied softly.

"Are you sure about it?"

Brooke nodded.

"Okay, let's go to sell you in an auction!" the Knicks' player chuckled and turned to his lady.

"Oh, don't remind me!" She put up her hand in the air. "Who would ever want to buy me?"

"_I would!" _Nathan thought and started the engine.

When he – once again – shoved the thought of pulling her hair and running his fingers down her hot back, he managed to answer.

"I don't know. Maybe a chick that would persuade you to design a bunch of clothes for her or an actor that stars in the new vampire show."

"_No, I WOULD!"_ He thought once again.

* * *

><p>Nathan plumped down in his chair as soon as they found their seats. Clay patted his shoulder and crossed his arms on his chest.<p>

"Nathan?" Evans gazed at his client and raised his right brow.

"What?" the raven-haired man snapped and looked up at his agent.

"I will tell you what," Clay replied calmly and helped Brooke sit down in her chair.

"I'm new at this. Cut me some slack!"

"Learn, buddy, learn!"

"And you stop hitting on my lady!" the basketball player shot back and winked at Brooke.

"Hey, hey, stop shoving this charm in our faces with those winks. We all know if she wasn't stuck with you, she would be with me… or at least someone better than you."

Nate turned to the fashion designer and asked, "If you weren't stuck with me, would you pick him?"

She looked at both of them consequently.

"I don't cherish warm feelings for either of you at this moment," she answered and smirked.

Both men looked at each other.

"She said it to us." Clay chuckled, showing his pearly whites once again.

"Brooke – 1, Team Losers – 0," Nathan confirmed. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want something, Brooke?"

She shook her head.

The basketball player gently kissed her hand and stood up.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me?" Clay interrupted.

"No, Judas. I hope you won't jump on her while I'm gone. Brooke, he isn't worth it. Don't let him mislead you with this damn charm!"

The beautiful brunette laughed and turned to the sports agent. The fun in her life was missing, so she truly enjoyed Nate and Clay's company.

She didn't remember Scott this way. Nathan was either a dick or a Stepford hubby, so she was fascinated by the new side of him she had seen so far.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank God! There's nothing with caviar."<em> Nathan thought.

He hated those events, where everything was generously drawn in caviar, which was simply awful.

A moment later, Nathan noticed something even more available than the food – the fake boobs of a blond chick that were barely covered by her slutty black dress.

"_Easy fuck!" _Was another thought flashing through his head when he was blinded by her orange tan and felt the wind coming from her fake eyelashes.

"These events are quite stupid," the bimbo blurted out, trying to be bright.

She shouldn't have opened her mouth. Nathan was satisfied enough to imagine her mute and without that cheap piece of cloth she called _'a dress'._

"No, they aren't. Many people haven't been as fortunate as we are."

And for her, _'fortunate'_ meant to pose naked for a magazine in order to find a rich "older" man to milk.

"Nathan Scott, right?" The blonde twirled a lock of her fake hair around her finger.

Brooke noticed the thing that approached Nathan with her peripheral vision, but didn't have the strength to look at that direction. She felt bad for some reason, but she didn't know why. Maybe she just didn't want to pretend that she wouldn't notice all the legs Nathan was going to be between.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Clay muttered, his eyes peering at the scene Nate was playing.

The sports agent was trying not to turn the table, anger burning in his blue eyes, when one of the organizers of the event approached Brooke.

"Come on, Ms. Davis! It's time for you to gain some money."

The fashion designer nodded and turned to Mr. Evans, "Don't make scenes! At least wait for someone to buy me before you break the whole room."

Then she stood up and followed the organizer.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>Brooke is an 'item' at the auction. The person who offers the highest price will spend the night with her. Who will be this person?


	3. Sold to

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts & faves! Any__ feedback is quite inspiring!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-3-<strong>_

_**Sold To…**_

"Yes, I am Nathan Scott. Not available and not interested." The basketball player looked at the blonde from head to toe before returning to his table.

When the Knicks' player noticed Evans' face expression, he realized he had just done the right thing.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Clay let out a sigh and rested his elbows on the table.

"As you see, I cut her off," Nate calmly replied and took a bite of the shrimp he had just grabbed.

"Let's hope so…" Clay remarked almost inaudibly and shook his head.

"What are you trying to say?" Mr. Scott asked, a tint of irritation painting his voice.

"It's me, Nate. And it isn't the first time you pretend to ignore a girl just to mislead me. You and I both know you always end up in bed with them."

"It's not always bed," Nathan pointed matter-of-factly.

"Count to ten before you break his neck! Count to ten before you break his neck!" Clay mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and continuing, " I'm about to give up on you. If you want me to beg you – fine. Please, don't mess up!"

Nathan gazed at his agent.

"I'm serious, Clay," he said and offered a face expression to match with his serious intentions and determination.

"Okay." Evans put up his hands in the air. "You know I just wanna help."

"Yes, I do, but you're damn annoying sometimes! You can trust me this time. I'll stop having sex, I'll do whatever it takes. Your concern is appreciated here, man. Everyone is absolutely sure I'm going to fail and frankly, they want me to. It's you who actually gives a damn about me," Nathan said and patted Clay's biceps.

"Awww, thank you, darling!" the agent mocked and chuckled. "I'm going to wear that sexy lingerie tonight."

"You just won't let people be grateful… Where's Brooke, by the way?" the raven-haired man asked and looked around.

"She's the first 'item'." Clay informed, air-quoting his last word. "Are you going to bid?"

Nathan merely shrugged, "I don't know. Should I?"

But before Clay could answer, the host started speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! The time for our charity auction has come. Your kind donations will go a long way to support the fight against lung cancer. The first highest bidder will win the company of the lovely Ms. Brooke Davis for the rest of the evening. Let's start with $5000!"

"$6000!" Was heard instantly.

Nathan turned in the direction of the voice and quickly recognized the new vampire show star.

"$6000 from the generous werewolf Mr. Aaron Spencer. $6500?"

"$7000!" Nate called out and exchanged a spiteful glance with the actor. All of a sudden, a feeling that he didn't want anyone to take Brooke for the night conquered him.

"Oh, here we go! Apparently, Nathan Scott is also willing to spend the night with this beautiful lady. Do I hear $7500?"

The actor was staring at the basketball player while pronouncing his new sum, "$10000."

"_The ass isn't going to give up easily."_ Nathan thought and sighed.

"Twelve," he spoke loudly. He didn't care for the host or anybody in the room anymore.

Brooke was staring confused at the basketball player. Yes, they had to pretend to be a couple, but his behavior was inadequate. His face expression was showing anger, his whole self was showing refusal to give her to anyone else.

"What is he doing?" she mouthed to Clay.

The sports agent merely shrugged.

"15," Clay said out of the blue.

The fashion designer and the basketball player turned to Evans at the same time. Nathan's face was tinted with even more anger.

"20," Scott continued. He managed to keep his voice calm.

"21," the vampire star half-yelled.

"22." Was the last bid that was heard.

* * *

><p>"Well, you paid for spending the night with me." Brooke smiled and picked up her purse. "Where are you planning to take me to?"<p>

The highest bidder shrugged.

"I have no idea," he answered dryly as if he didn't enjoy his victory, as if there was something else in his mind.

"You know it wasn't necessary for you to do this, don't you?"

"I know," he confirmed. "But this strange egoistical feeling overcame me."

"Well – if this is any relief - $22 000 is too much for an egoist. Don't you think, Nathan?"

"You are worth millions, Davis. Believe me, this is the first and the last time you hear me say this."

Nate's face lightened with a warm smile. He took Brooke's hand and kissed it.

"I hate to be boring, but I'm going to give you a ride home. I have to get up early tomorrow."

The pretty designer nodded.

"I'll go for my coat," she said and turned to Clay, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Evans!"

She smiled widely.

"I made this little bet with the coach that you'll fail in seven days. You have six and a half days to prove me wrong," Clay spoke when Brooke disappeared.

"I'm not mad at you because you don't believe me, Clay. I wouldn't believe in myself either. But now, when I tell you that I'm bringing her home and go back to my apartment, I need you to trust me. Take care, dude!" Nate said, turned on his heels and followed his lady.

* * *

><p>"<em>It was a lot easier in the car.<em>" Nathan thought while he was walking after the beauty.

During the ride, he was thankful that the driving was distracting from the opportunity to fail royally. It was harder now.

Brooke's scent was fondling delicately his nose. His eyes rested on her tender shoulders. Her curls were driving him crazy. All he wanted was to loosen her hair and run his fingers through her dark locks.

Miss Davis leaned down to unlock the door.

Nathan's mind cursed him, but his manhood overpowered him. He pressed his body against hers. The basketball player took the keys from her hand and opened the door in front of them; then he pushed her inside. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands gently went upper on her hips.

Brooke moaned almost inaudibly and pulled him closer to her body. She ran her fingers through his raven hair and enjoyed the pain he was causing her by biting her neck.

Nathan had just felt the touch of her luxury lingerie when he balked. He gently put her legs back on the ground and stepped back; then he cupped his head with his hands.

"What was that?" Brooke whispered dryly and smoothed her hands over her dress.

"Nothing. If I do what my dick tells me to do, I'll fuck you and forget about you tomorrow. But I don't want this. It shouldn't be so fucked up. I'll be thankful, if we forget about what has just happened."

The fashion designer took a breath and let out a small sigh.

"It isn't because you're unattractive," he started; guilt was filling his voice.

"Don't!" Brooke interrupted and motioned at him to stop. "You should go."

"I guess you're right." Nathan agreed, "I'll call you tomorrow. We can go and have a lunch together."

Brooke didn't say another word. She just stared at his tall figure while he was leaving her apartment. The streetlights transformed his body into a beautiful dark silhouette. His smell could be felt for a few seconds after he left.

He shouldn't have done that! Not because it was wrong, but because it reminded the fashion designer what she had been missing. The warmth of someone's skin, the power of a man's body that weakened her knees, the smell that made her dizzy. She missed the feeling painfully, but she learned to live without it.

His scent left on her dress.

"I have to take off this fucking dress!"

The dark chiffon fell on the ground a couple of seconds later.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>Is Nathan into Brooke?


	4. He Is Not That Into You

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_**Chapter 4**_

_**He Is Not That Into You**_

"What was that last night?" Nathan asked bitterly and stirred milk into his cereal.

Clay gave to him a "What-are-you-talking-about?" look.

"The thing with the bidding." The basketball player explained and frowned.

Evans smirked. "Why? You jealous?"

Nate didn't honor him with an answer. He merely snorted and noisily took a bite of his breakfast.

The blond man crossed his arms across his chest and took a deep breath.

"What do you feel for her?"

And after a couple of seconds of expecting stare, he answered himself, "Nothing, right? But you still don't want to share her."

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't be blossoming, if she fucked the whole New York behind my back."

"Oh, so this is what it's all about!" Clay raised his forefinger accusatorily. "Your ego would be hurt, if she was interested in someone else."

"You're the one who offered this circus," Nathan stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but don't you think that Brooke deserves a little respect in this?"

Nate raised his stare from his breakfast and rested his blue eyes on his agent.

"You don't know her. Her legs were open for everyone at high school. Lord knows what she's done to build a successful company," he pointed dryly.

Clay was looking at his client calmly.

"Yes, I probably don't know the Brooke Davis you are telling me about. But I saw something in the eyes of the COB founder Brooke Davis. Actually, I saw nothing. And somewhere at the bottom of this nothing, there's some stubbed pain. Do you know what could be the reason?"

"No and I'm not interested. This is just business." Nate almost muttered.

Evans stood up from the chair and grabbed his light grey jacket.

"Here's an idea – try to get her. Or you'll be the playboy that can't make his girlfriend happy."

Then the blond man left Nate's apartment with confident steps.

The basketball player sighed deeply and rested his elbows on the table. He knew the idea was bad from the beginning. It was the only thought crossing his mind while he was throwing his breakfast in the garbage.

Then it occurred to him – what if there was pain at the bottom of his blank stare too?

* * *

><p>Brooke ran her fingers through her dark hair, sighed and leaned back.<p>

Someone forgot to move Anderson's column to page 47, the new fabrics were late.

She could only guess how many years being a boss had taken from her.

However, her headache and fatigue were gone the second she read Nathan's name when her screen flashed on the bureau.

"Hello," she said, her voice suddenly inspired.

"Hey, Brooke!" Nate greeted politely and took a small breath. "Look, I've just finished my practice. Do you have some time to have a lunch with me?"

Of course she had. And if she hadn't, she would've found it, invented it. Whatever it took.

"Yes, I do," she answered sweetly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up from your office at 1 p.m."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where was I looking last night?" <em>The dark-haired basketball player's mind was screaming while he was looking at the woman that was coming closer to him.

The previous night Brooke looked fabulous, glamorous, _alive_. Now she was… ordinary. And unpresentable. And with a dead soul.

Her skin was pale, but not porcelain as last night. It looked unhealthy. The dark color of her shirt emphasized her boney fingers. Her whole body seemed way too thin.

The brunette smoothed the non-existent wrinkle on her grey pants and checked her airy navy shirt with a bow around the neck to see if there were any spots. She was only praying not to step askew and embarrass herself in front of Nathan.

The basketball player took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You're very beautiful," he said… just because he was polite.

And out of a sudden, her tired face lightened with a smile as if nothing was making her soul suffer. And just for a second, she was pretty again in the eyes of the basketball player.

"Thank you!" Her pearly white teeth were showing behind her curved lips, painted with a peachy colored lipstick.

She didn't believe him, because she could see the dark under-eye circles and weak hair, but she found his noble lie pretty adorable.

And for the first time in ages, Nathan felt guilt. Guilt for what had happened the previous night. No woman deserves to be rejected even if she looks horrible. He strictly had believed in this until the night before.

"Look…" he started and pushed uncomfortably his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans, "about last night…"

"You don't have to justify yourself, Nathan. Just because we're pretending to be a couple doesn't mean we have to screw each other."

"Oh, because that sounded so optimistic," the dark-haired man remarked. "Are you hungry?"

The fashion designer nodded and they headed to the restaurant.

While he was cutting his steak, Nate was thinking about way to bring up the subject that Clay had told him about earlier. The air around seemed to be disappearing.

Brooke sighed and dug her spaghetti with a sad face expression.

"I can't eat this!" She whined. "I shouldn't have let you pick fat bombs for me."

"These Cosmo phrases won't pass. I'm tired of going out with women who always order salad, water and air."

Brooke laughed. "Maybe you're right."

"And don't think that we aren't aware that you shove mountains of chocolate into your mouths when you get home hungry as wolfs."

"It's easy for you. You guys eat crap all the time, but half an hour later you burn the fat. We have to be on tea and cereal for weeks. And it's still not working!"

"Tea and cereal? That sounds like a saaad life."

The brunette continued smiling. She hadn't been talking for basically nothing in a very long time. On top of that, she was doing it with a very handsome man.

"You are pretty when you smile."

Nathan suddenly became serious. He thought that if he had not started at that moment, he would never have brought up the subject.

"Why don't you smile more?"

Brooke looked down in shame. "I don't know." She shrugged.

"No, you do. But it hurts you to talk about it."

"You want the truth?" The brunette lifted her head again and after she received an inviting face from the man in front of her, she continued. "When you are a chick and you make an empire, men aren't interested in you unless they're wannabe actors. And if you count the fact that your mom loves you just because you make her rich, you will eventually start to look like me. The information about how my heart feels will take more time to explain."

Scott nodded. "Thanks for sharing."

He assumed from her face expression that he shouldn't have asked more. She wasn't ready to talk. At least for now.

"Why are you asking?"

Nathan merely shrugged. "I don't know. I remember you in a different way. Now you seem a lot different."

* * *

><p>Millicent nervously knocked on the door of her boss' office. After an encouraging 'Come in!', she opened the door and with an obvious doze of uncertainty took a few steps forward.<p>

"Ms. Davis, the fabrics are here, but we can't stop the magazine. Actually, we could, but that would lead to loss and delay."

Brooke's body was as still as a statue, her eyes were empty while she was staring at the window.

"I've told you to call me Brooke," she uttered quietly. Her lips were the only part of her body that was moving.

"What happened, Ms. Davis… I mean Brooke?"

The fashion designer removed her gaze from the huge window and landed it on Millie. Then she shrugged.

"Can I sit down?" the assistant asked and pointed the beige chair on the other side of Brooke's desk. "I'm going to wait until you feel better or at least start speaking."

"People want my clothes, want the face of COB. They want my lifestyle without knowing that it actually sucks. But nobody wants me. After the charity event, Nathan tried to make a move. He grabbed me as if he wanted me only to let me go a second later. He told me he didn't want to fail."

Suddenly, the fashion designer started talking.

"Having in mind the photos that have been flowing around the magazines and the Internet, it was a step forward to back off and not use you." Millie didn't know what to do, but she tried to say the right words.

"It's exactly what I want. I want someone to show this animal crave, to fuck me as if it's his last time and just for a second to make me feel as a human, not Brooke Davis."

The fashion designer made a small pause before continuing.

"I guess we crossed the line in our 'boss-assistant' relationship, didn't we?"

Millicent laughed. "Yeah, the word 'fuck' killed all the professionalism we had."

Brooke chuckled.

"You know, fuck Nathan! Let's dress up and go for a girls' night out tonight. He has fun behind your back anyway."

"It's a good idea, Millie." Brooke smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>Brooke decides to give it a try and live a little. Will she jeopardize the plan and who will she meet while having fun?


	5. She's Yours Now

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**She's Yours Now**_

"Well, fuck him! And I never say that!" Brooke took a sip of her martini and left the glass on the table as there was a specific place for it.

"You've said the F-word more than enough for today." Millie chuckled and leaned back on the sofa. "Seriously, what's the deal here? What was he like before?"

Brooke let out a small sigh. "Just like he is now. Then he met Haley and turned into this wonderful man we all wanted. And we were jealous of her, although we never admitted it."

"Do you know why he came back to his old ways?" Millie raised her right brow and gazed at Brooke.

The fashion designer shrugged. "I've talked to him only few times, I didn't ask. It's weird even to talk about food."

Her cell rang a few seconds later. It was him. His name wonderfully appeared on the screen.

"Am I drunk enough to talk to him?" Brooke asked and turned her head to her assistant.

"I learned that I shouldn't poke my nose into things that doesn't concern me."

Brooke grabbed her phone confidently and answered. She had nothing to lose. Or to win for that matter.

"Helooooo, Nathan!" She greeted, sounding as drunk as she could.

"Hey, Brooke. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm great! I haven't had sex for six months, I work like crazy, my friends don't call me and I have a fake relationship."

"Brooke, how many drinks have you had? And seriously? Six months?"

Nathan knew what being drunk was. You feel dizzy, your cheeks turn red, some words come out of your mouth when they shouldn't. God, he missed it!

"Don't count my drinks , you mister!" Brooke was gesturing at the phone as if it was Nathan.

"I think you need to rest," he simply said.

"You don't control my life." Brooke hissed and hung up.

"Well, I think I had to interrupt this mess." Millicent muttered under her breath. "Don't you think you were kinda rude?" She turned to Brooke.

"No. I noticed the way he was looking at me today. He was staring at me just like everyone else. His eyes were full of passion and lust at the charity event. Today, they were looking at me with disappointment of the way I look. I don't blame him. I don't like myself either." The fashion designer shrugged. Her eyes landed on her empty glass. She couldn't focus and the more she tried to do it, the more her eyes hurt.

"Brooke, I think you should go to bed." Millie suggested and rested her hand on her boss' shoulder.

"No, darling! We are going out. We desperately need it!"

* * *

><p>"I am not sure you want to bet on this, Clay."<p>

"I have to admit there's a huge part of me that doesn't believe either. But that small other one hopes the bigger one is wrong, Joe," Clay said and took a sip of his scotch.

Joe Reagan was also a sports agent. He was famous with his insolence and the tough precautions he had on his clients.

"Evans, you were never strict. This is why all of your boys have a flying start, but end up with Alcoholics Anonymous or divorce papers." Joe lit up a cigar. His kitschy gold ring glinted in the smoky room.

"That is not true!" Clay objected, quite offended.

"I know that the same Nathan Scott we're talking about is divorced and judging by the pictures that are flooding the Internet, the alcoholics would take him with their arms wide open. Tell your teammates to step up their game, Evans!" Ragan slicked his gelled hair.

"So they can become sell-outs like yours? No, thank you!" Clay smiled politely, sipped his scotched and checked his watch.

Nathan had to be in bed. Or at least he wished so.

Actually, the blond man wanted some distraction from the unpleasant presence of the person in front of him. He respected Joe Reagan, so he accepted his occasional invitations for a drink in one of the posh bars in New York. And he regretted it the second he remembered Joe's methods and rudeness.

Reagan had wanted to sign with Nathan and at moments of uncertainty, Clay thought it would've been better for his most important client. May be Nate would've been the core of the Knicks' game. Instead, the basketball player made sure the team had its reserved place on page six, showing their fine taste for women.

And just when Clay was about to leave with the excuse of a non-existent early meeting the next day, she appeared.

Brooke was wearing a little black dress with thin straps and stiletto heels. Her hair was wavy and down, emphasizing her shoulders. She didn't have much makeup on, but her skin was glowing.

And Clay didn't believe Nathan's crap that she actually looked terrible.

"Two Cosmopolitans!" Brooke ordered and raised two fingers to support her words.

"She means a Cosmopolitan and a soda." Millie smiled and tried to put down her boss' raised hand.

"No!" The fashion designer objected loudly.

"Brooke, you have already had enough."

"Ladies." Clay's presence interrupted them.

"Hello, Clay! You are sooo cute!" Brooke screamed and pinched the blond man's cheeks.

"You are Clay Evans, aren't you?" Millie asked and after an encouraging nod continued, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Clay nodded once again.

Millicent carefully pulled him by the elbow and they went a few steps away from Brooke.

"Look, she isn't okay and I don't want people to gossip about it. Can you do something because I am not doing a great job here? Like making her go home or something?"

Evans took a deep breath. There was a part of him that wanted to be the knight in the shining armor.

"Yeah, I know something that might work," he answered.

* * *

><p>Nathan was asleep when the screen of his cell flashed, then his ringtone pierced the silence in the room.<p>

The basketball player grabbed his phone with a frown on his face.

"Oh, come on! He was the one talking about discipline!" The dark-haired man growled and picked up. "I'm sleeping, Clay!"

"Great!" The agent got happy for a second, but the smile quickly left his face. "But I need your help."

"Clay, I'm not helping you hit on chicks."

"It's not about it, Nate. I went out with Joe for a drink. Brooke and this strangely attractive assistant appeared in the bar. Brooke is not fine and she needs someone to take her home." The sports agent explained, almost whispering.

"You're out with this asshole again? Plus, you are the one preaching about discipline. You told me to go to bed early, didn't you?"

"I would help, but she's yours now, buddy."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>He instantly recognized her. Frankly, she was the most beautiful woman in the room. And nothing could make her look bad.<p>

"_How does she do it?_" Nathan mentally asked himself. One second she looked horrible and now his knees were getting softer and softer. And he had not drunk a single glass of alcohol.

He went to Brooke slowly as if he wanted to assure himself she was real.

"Hey, Nathan is here!" Brooke exclaimed cheerfully.

The basketball player gently rested his hand on her lower back and leaned down to her ear.

"Let's take you home," he whispered. His ears fluttered on her ear.

"Okay." She nodded.

"God, the boy has got some talent," Clay muttered, his arms folded across his chest.

Nate turned his head to his agent, "I'll see you tomorrow, dude."

"Yeah. And sorry for getting you out of bed."

"No problem." The dark-haired man smiled and helped Brooke get up. "Come on, honey."

* * *

><p>Nathan slowly laid Brooke on her bed and took off her shoes.<p>

"Nate, I'm fine now. I can take off my own shoes."

"Yes, but your fake boyfriend is better when it comes to taking off a woman's clothes. Let him do his thing!" Nathan smiled and unwittingly slid his hand up to her knee.

"Okay," She replied tiredly.

His hands went up on her back until they reached her zipper.

Her skin was glowing and smelling like lilies.

Interesting.

The sound of unzipping was heard in the quiet bedroom few seconds later. Her skin felt warm and soft under his fingers.

"There you go," he said. He quickly realized it was inappropriate, but he felt he had to say something.

When he got rid of the dress, the sight of what was in her pink and black lace lingerie caught his eye. Nate leaned down to her, his eyes met hers.

"How do you do this?" he merely asked.

"Do what?" she whispered and blinked a couple of times. She felt sober and a little bit embarrassed realizing that a man she hadn't seen in 3 years was undressing her… in a very seductive way.

"You are so ordinary during the day and now… you are this gorgeous girl."

"I'm always this gorgeous girl. Just my days aren't that good," she answered perplexedly and tucked one of her dark locks behind her ear.

After a few seconds of looking in each other's eyes, the basketball player leaned in and his lips touched hers. It wasn't a kiss, just a peck, but it electrified her whole body.

"You need a good sleep and an aspirin," he said and got up. "Call me if you feel bad."

Brooke nodded and brushed her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Good night, Davis!" Nathan smiled. "Do you want to go to a movie with me this Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Cool. My people will connect with your people." He chuckled and winked at her.

"Good night, Nathan!"

Yeah, like she could sleep now!

* * *

><p>"I'm at home, Clay. Call Brooke if you don't believe!" Nate was sick of those just-checking-on-you calls.<p>

"I trust you. I just wanted to tell you that you did a very kind thing."

"You called me and I came. No big deal!"

"It's not true. You could've told me to handle it and I…"

"Of course!" Nathan interrupted. He couldn't get the charity auction out of his head.

"But you came as the white knight." Clay finished. He thought encouragement was a good strategy.

"Well, you said it yourself – she's mine now," Nathan replied simply and shrugged, clearly aware that Clay couldn't see his movements.

Actually, it was nice to take care of someone. It gave to him the feeling of satisfaction and power. Clay was right – he had done a good thing. And for the first time in years, he felt his soul calm.

Maybe the fake dating wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>Are Brooke and Nate able to go on a normal , simple date?


	6. White Knights and Black Suns

_Thanks for the reviews & alerts! _

_Yeah, it took me __**this**__ long to update, I know. Crazy few months, but I'll try my best to get better at updating. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**White Knights and Black Suns**_

"So, which movie are you going to see today?" Millie asked.

It was one of those wonderful Saturday mornings and Brooke had just taken the newspaper. She made herself comfortable on the couch before she answered the question.

"I'm taking him to 'The Dark Knight'."

"Why?" Millie simply asked.

"Because it would be horrible, if I made him watch something with that Edward Cullen guy in it."

"Oh, that's why… Any plans for after the movie?" Brooke couldn't see because they were talking on the phone, but Millicent grinned.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have a dinner or we'll just go home." Brooke shrugged.

"Do you think something could ever happen between you two?" the assistant blurted out. It was the most logical question she could ask at that point.

"I don't know," the fashion designer answered. She didn't lie. "Now excuse me, but the only thing I'm going to do until 5 p.m. is choosing an outfit."

Millicent laughed, "I get it. I want full details later."

"Sure." Brooke smiled and hung up.

The smile quickly disappeared from her face. She started analyzing her assistant's words.

What was the point of that circus? She didn't know the answer, but she had agreed to participate and she couldn't give up now.

* * *

><p>Nathan Scott couldn't remember if it had ever taken him so long to get ready for a date. While he was buttoning his shirt, he glanced quickly at the pile of clothes he had created on his bed.<p>

The basketball player had always thought that a man should be organized when it comes to dates, but now it took him unusually longer.

When the doorbell rang and he went to open the door, he hoped it wouldn't be a long visit. Whoever wanted to see him could wait. He didn't want to be late. The date with Brooke was the first thing on his mind at that moment.

Until he opened the door…

Suddenly, Nathan felt his heart fall in his feet. His body froze. He didn't even blink.

"Hello, Nathan."

"Haley…" he spoke dryly and cleared his throat before continuing, "Can I help you with something?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked timidly and pierced him with her big eyes.

Her look took away his strength. Nathan realized that he had fought for her and their relationship way too long. He couldn't fight anymore and found out that he didn't want to see her again.

"Unless you're dying, I don't want to listen. I've got stuff to do and I'm late," he answered weakly.

"Stuff with Brooke, right?" There was a slight irritation in her voice. "I'll be quick."

Haley invited herself in. As she passed by her ex husband, her hand touched his.

Nate felt her skin very hot like his was deadly cold. In a second, his shirt collided with his back. But somehow, he managed to turn to her.

"I'm here to return the ring you gave me. I shouldn't have accepted it in the first place." Haley laughed nervously.

"I told you to keep it. I'm late, Haley, can you-"

The basketball player raised his voice at first, but then he stopped talking and narrowed his eyes as if he had just realized something.

"You aren't here for the ring, are you?" he asked rudely.

"No." Haley confirmed calmly. "I'm here to convince myself that there's hope for you, for us."

Silence overwhelmed them for a second. Haley looked around. Everything seemed empty to her. She also looked at her former husband. He also seemed like a shell.

"There isn't." Haley finished. She sounded powerlessly.

"So, if there's no 'us', there's no me. Is this what are you trying to tell me?"

Nathan was staring at his ex wife. Their separation had good effect on her. She had dyed her hair in that warm blonde color he remembered from his high school years. The sun was warming her pale skin, her eyes were sparkling as beautifully as they used to. Her appearance was emitting addicting melancholy.

But he couldn't look at her anymore. Watching her was making his whole body numb. It made him sick.

"People say you shouldn't make somebody your everything because when they're gone, you have nothing," he started as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. "I gave you all that I had. I was pretty fucked up, I know, but I loved you. Then you left me and this is what's left of me. Don't act like you're surprised. Take your fucking ring and go."

Nathan started staring at his shoes. The strength he had managed to collect was gone. He could barely wait to hear the door closing before collapsing on the floor. He didn't notice the way she looked at him before disappearing.

The raven-haired man put his palms on the floor and took a small breath.

His shirt remained collided with his back.

He stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis could do a lot of things related to attracting the opposite sex. And although she hadn't used her skills for awhile, she quickly remembered. It was like riding a bike.<p>

After putting carefully all of the pomades the cosmetic industry has created, she was now standing in front of her clothes, choosing from her alternatives. The beautiful brunette knew they were going on a casual date, so she didn't want to be too dressed up, but she hoped she would earn herself a compliment similar to what she had received the night he had taken her home.

Brooke thought Nathan liked her hair wavy, so she let the waves fall on her shoulders. After a careful selection of five outfits, she chose a long-sleeved ecru dress, which she combined with a brown skinny belt and matching shoes. She completed the outfit with a leather jacket in the same brown color.

The fashion designer didn't put much makeup on, but she made her skin glow. She knew – for sure – that Nathan loved this effect.

* * *

><p>Clay immediately saw Brooke, but not Nathan.<p>

"Brooke, where's Nate?" he asked and looked around.

The brunette turned around and smiled when she saw the sports agent.

"Hi, Clay!" she greeted and moved her hair behind her shoulder, so the scent of her Chanel №5 could be felt. "I don't know where he is. He's supposed to be here by now."

Evans checked his watch and said, "I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. When does the movie start?"

"If we don't go in now, we'll miss it."

"Do you… do you want me to accompany you? Then we'll see what's going on with Nathan."

Clay knew he shouldn't have done it, but the pretty melancholy of this woman was attracting him. He was certain he was appreciating her more than Nate would ever do.

"Sure." Brooke nodded and they both headed inside.

* * *

><p>Brooke sighed and left her keys on the kitchen table. Sure, she had a great time with Clay, but she couldn't understand the reason why Nathan had left her with his agent. Was she so unimportant in his life?<p>

"Can I talk to you?" A smooth voice startled the fashion designer and got her mind away from her thoughts.

At first, she didn't recognize the dark figure that was sitting on her couch, but when she followed the street lamp light spots on the person, she saw a familiar face.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked. A tint of irritation crawled to her face.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>What does Nathan have to say?


	7. My Truth

_Thanks for the reviews, favs & alerts! Keep them coming _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**My Truth**_

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked calmly.

"On a date," Brooke answered rudely. "I was supposed to be with you, but luckily, Clay showed up."

"Do you want to know something about me, Brooke?" The basketball player continued and locked his fingers together. "Why I didn't come today, why I've been this way?"

At first Brooke was furious. She wanted to interrupt him and kick him out of her apartment, but her face expression softened and she simply nodded.

The fashion designer took off her heels and went to the sofa, where she settled after a couple of seconds. Then she turned to Nathan.

"I'm listening," she said and gazed at him.

"I remember the first time I slept with someone after Haley. We still were not divorced, so I felt like cheating on her. This is exactly how I wanted it to be, I wanted her to know and get hurt just like I had felt when I had watched her pack her stuff. She left me because I paid zero attention to her and I can't blame her for doing so. I became a part of the NBA and felt like a superstar. I started going out, drinking… There were many chicks hitting on me, but I didn't do anything. And that night I just wanted to do it. It was with a tramp wearing a cheap outfit and intrusive perfume. She wouldn't let me go all night. I saw paparazzi out there and realized I wanted Haley to know. I remember how tight I was holding the wheel after I had done it. It was raining and I got soaked while heading to my car. I was sitting there, staring at the wheel. At first, my heart shrunk. My emotional pain had become physical. But then everything stopped. I couldn't feel a thing anymore."

Brooke was studying Nathan carefully. She wanted to follow his body language and face expressions to see if he was lying.

"It was easy to be emotionless. I thought it helped me get my vengeance. I fucked every chick I met without remembering her name or face, trying to get photographed. I knew Haley was going to read about it or at least see me with Trash X on the cover of a random tabloid. My goal to make her suffer was pretty blinding. My wardrobe had exploded on my bed for the date I was supposed to have with you." The raven-haired basketball player laughed nervously. "I didn't make it because Haley showed up. Her nasty hypocritical face lied she wanted to return the wedding ring. It was obvious that wasn't the reason for her visit. She said she wanted to see if there's still hope for me and her. She knew that I'm currently seeing you. I told her to go. Then I had a déjà-vu. My heart shrunk again. And then your face popped up in my mind. I felt warmth in my heart. I don't want to waste my time, trying to get payback. Not while using you. I'll fuck you when _you _want me to fuck you. It's all up to you. All that I want is to know more and more about you."

"I just realized I want you to do it. Now!" Brooke's voice was trembling.

She got up and went to Nathan; then she sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. The pretty brunette brushed over her collarbone with the tips of her fingers. She leaned in and kissed him.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. His heart was racing. He leaned back and looked at her. The light from the street lamps created alluring shadows on her skin.

Nathan started kissing Brooke's neck. His hands went down to her butt and grabbed it firmly. He pulled her closer to him.

Brooke moaned and squeezed her breasts. Her legs weakened from his actions.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes kept the contact with hers; their lips were half open and slightly touching.

The raven-haired man felt his heart shoving at his ribcage while he was carrying her to the bed. She rested her tiny hands on his shoulders.

He liked how his limbs turned weak while his body was burning. It felt amazing to use his heart again.

"Hurry up, Nate!" Brooke moaned and tilted her head back. She was wet, so she pressed her lower body against his to smother her impatience.

Nathan smiled. He was so aroused that he couldn't focus. His eyes were studying her body as if he was a predator.

And suddenly, a ring was heard.

"Oh, fuck it! The clock strikes midnight, Cinderella has to go." Nathan almost growled and out Brooke back on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" She was still breathing heavily.

"Unfortunately, no. Thank God for cold water." Nate pulled her closer and whispered, "Remember where we stopped."

* * *

><p>While Brooke was walking through the halls of the COB building, her steps were bouncier than usual. Her eyes were lightening her face.<p>

And for the first time in months, she was happy to go to work. Brooke had the talent and she had managed to build a fashion empire, but designing clothes had stopped bringing enjoyment.

"Good morning, Jennifer!" She smiled at her secretary. "Any calls?"

"No, but Mr. Scott left this for you," Jennifer answered and handed a little white envelope to Brooke.

The fashion designer's heart rate shot up as she quickly grabbed the envelope.

"Thanks."

She hurried up to her office. She wanted to enjoy the little naughty note from Nathan alone.

_**I can't wait to see you tonight.**_

_**-Nathan**_

She smiled again. It seemed to be something she couldn't stop doing that day.

* * *

><p>Millie caught her boss smiling before going in her office. The assistant couldn't remember Brooke smiling genuinely.<p>

"Brooke, here's your schedule for today," Millicent said calmly. She didn't want to ruin her boss' mood.

"What do I have for today?" the fashion designer asked and sat on her desk.

"Nothing consuming, really. Just a final check on the models."

"Good. I want to leave earlier today."

"Sure. Your mom, Mrs. Hitler, is always here to fill in for you," Millie said, much to Brooke's delight.

"I have plans with Nathan tonight and I want to look fabulous."

Millicent grinned, "So, a guy is involved, huh? I remember that you promised me details."

"Can we save this for lunch? I have an idea I want to discuss with Victoria."

* * *

><p>When the sound of a certain pair of walking heels echoed, the COB office quickly got quiet.<p>

The visitor approached the first person that appeared in front of her.

"Where can I find Brooke Davis?" she asked, not noticing the eyes of everyone landing on her little frame.

"Do you have an appointment?" the questioned woman – who was Brooke's secretary – answered.

"It's personal."

Jennifer wondered why that woman's face seemed familiar. During the limited time of few seconds, she couldn't recognize her, but she observated the lady was pretty rude.

"Keep going straight ahead and you'll see it." Jennifer just wanted to get a rid of that woman's presence, so she quickly showed the direction to Brooke's office.

* * *

><p>"Millie, tell Victoria to come to my office when she can. I want to discuss this idea of men's line."<p>

"Okay." The assistant nodded. She knew Nathan was the reason for Brooke's inspiration and she was happy for her boss.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Brooke invited calmly and turned to Millicent, "That's all for now, Millie. Thank you!"

Ms. Huxtable passed by the visitor indifferently, although she thought she knew that woman.

But Brooke Davis froze. She blinked a few times to reassure herself this was happening to her.

"Haley," she mouthed, but couldn't combine her lip movement with any sound.

"I see you're delighted to see me, Brooke," the former Mrs. Scott spoke sarcastically. She left her purse on Brooke's desk and folded her arms across her chest. "Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want, Haley?" Brooke sighed and leaned back. Now that she knew Nathan's point of view, his ex wife's presence was unpleasant.

"I want you to stay away from Nathan," Haley said firmly.

Brooke laughed. "Are you serious? He has slept with the whole female population of New York, but you have a problem _now_. Why?"

"I assume he has told you his point of view." Haley tapped on her right elbow with her fingers.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, but the truth is to know all the facts. Nate dreamed about the NBA, but something was always getting on his way. His life wasn't what Dan had planned. And it was my fault. When The Knicks signed him, he wanted to grab from life without me stopping him. I don't blame him for it."

Brooke scoffed, "You come here wearing this St. Haley mask and you expect me to believe you?"

The fashion designer felt annoyance tickling her stomach.

"You don't know Nathan the way I do, Brooke. You can't help him."

"And you can?" Brooke raised her voice. She looked at Haley. "Nathan doesn't need help. He needs love and encouragement."

"What do you know about relationships, Tigger?" Haley hissed.

"We are too old for this. Now please, leave my office. Some of us still work."

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. I have to get ready to see Nathan. He's so sweet for giving me a second chance." Haley grinned and quickly left.

Brooke's heart shrunk. She remained frozen for a few minutes, staring at the door of her office.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: <em>Brooke is confused about whose version she should trust. Who will she turn to for comfort?


	8. I Turn to You

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts & favs! Keep them coming :]_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I Turn to You**_

"You wanted to see me, Brooke. Millie said something about men's line. I must admit the idea is brilliant."

Brooke had to put herself together quickly, but even though she tried, her face remained careworn.

"No, it isn't. Now that I think about it, I have no inspiration to start something like this. Sorry for wasting your time." The fashion designer's voice sounded hoarse because of the limp that had formed in her throat.

"Brooke, I think I saw Haley James around here. Does her visit have anything to do with this back-off?"

"No, I just think we're busy enough even with no men's line." Brooke let out an irritated sigh. She didn't want to explain herself now.

"We can afford it. If you're busy, we'll hire a fabulous designer for it." Victoria insisted, which pushed Brooke's buttons even harder.

"You know what? Do whatever you want, but I'll stay out of it." Brooke's voice sounded powerlessly.

"Okay, I hope you'll feel better soon, so we can discuss it," Victoria said calmly and exited Brooke's office.

Haley had hurt her daughter. Victoria knew it and she had to know how it had happened.

* * *

><p>Brooke dialed a number. She felt her heart beating while she was waiting for an answer.<p>

"Hey, it's Brooke," she spoke in a second. "I know it might be inappropriate, but something happened and I don't know who to turn to."

* * *

><p>"Hey, <em>Rockstar!" <em>Victoria called after Haley.

Nathan's ex wife turned around and waited with an impudent face expression for Victoria to approach her.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis!" Haley faked politeness.

"Look, I don't know what you've told my daughter, but don't think that I'm as well-behaved as her. And don't you ever think that if you hurt her, you'll get away with it!"

Haley scoffed, "I'm shaking in my underwear!"

Mrs. Davis frowned, "Yeah, we'll see that."

Then she turned around on her heels and went back in the building.

* * *

><p>Clay was never really interested in what Nathan did with his women, but now he seemed completely rapt, while the basketball player was specifying enthusiastically where exactly he had touched Brooke and how it had felt like.<p>

"Clay, are you okay?" Nathan asked and knitted his brows.

"Yeah." The sports agent coughed. He looked rapt enough to be a little startled by the basketball player's question.

"Good."

"Nathan, did you really send Haley away?"

"Of course!" Nathan sounded offended. "Why would I ever consider the opposite?"

"Yeah, right. I believe you." But Clay didn't.

Nathan felt it, but he decided that if he had started to justify himself, he would've seemed guilty. And he wasn't. So he just kept his mouth shut about it.

"You know, it doesn't matter. I have to go to the gym and I have a match tomorrow. Make sure to get Brooke a nice seat. I want her to see her superstar in action." The basketball player grinned.

"_He's so full of himself sometimes." _Clay mentally shook his head, but he nodded in reality.

* * *

><p>Clay smiled widely when he opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Brooke!"

"Hi, Clay! I'm glad you accepted to hear my bullshit."

"I'm sure it isn't bullshit. Come in and tell me everything." He motioned at her to come in.

When they made themselves comfortable in the living-room, the sports agent urged her to talk.

"Haley showed up at Nathan's apartment yesterday. Aparently, she was jealous and wanted to get back with him again. He said he had told her to go immediately."

Clay was nodding, pretending he didn't know anything.

"But she came to my office today. She ordered me to stay away from him because he had decided to give her a second chance. I trust Nathan – or at least I want to – but I've been reading this stuff about him for years and I knew him back then when we were younger and I know what he can do. I didn't know who to turn to, so I ended up here. You're with him every day and you know better. I have no idea how to react here." Brooke laughed nervously and rested her hands on her knees.

At that moment, Clay started a fight with himself. He really was with Nathan every day, he knew him better than Haley and therefore he trusted the basketball player more. But why would she make this up?

Evans' body wanted a lie to slip through his lips, like that Haley and Nathan wanted to try again. That way, Clay could get up, go to Brooke, take her in his arms and kiss her for hours. He couldn't explain to himself why she attracted him so much.

"Brooke, I can't tell you what to do." He shrugged. "This is a decision _you_ should take."

Clay Evans was many things, but he wasn't a twerp. And as much as he wanted to kiss Brooke until she suffocated, he didn't want to mislead her.

"I… want to be with him," she started.

Clay felt that his heart shrunk for a second.

"But I didn't want to give my heart to him and see in the newspaper one day that he's with her again and I'm 'the other woman'."

"I can't tell you I know how you feel and my advice is probably rubbish, but you have to talk to Nate. You should believe what he'll tell you. And if he lies to you, it'll bite his ass one day."

Clay now really hoped Nathan had lied.

"Whatever," he said and got up. "I suppose you want to come to the match tomorrow. You should see how good Nathan actually is."

"I know exactly how good he is." This was something Brooke wouldn't doubt.

* * *

><p>Haley was going to win, she was going to reconcile with Nathan. She knew it because she was better than Brooke, better than any woman Nathan would ever get.<p>

She smiled and left a piece of paper on her kitchen table - a ticket for the match between the Knicks and Boston Celtics the next day.

* * *

><p><em>I know this was ridiculously short, but I wanted it to be this way. Next time we'll see what's Brooke's decision. Will Haley get involved? AbsoFUCKINlutely.<em>


End file.
